Delinquent
by electric veins
Summary: Kuga Natsuki is a carefree mischief-maker that loves to cause a stir at the quiet unassuming Fuuka Academy. But one day, the past she tried hard to forget makes a reappearance. A war against the Heavens in the name of love begins. ShizNat. AU, M-Rated.
1. Chapter One: I Believe I Can Fly

**Delinquent**

**Authors Note:** Alright, I was just sitting innocently listening to music when this idea started nagging at me. I tried to ignore it in hopes it would go away; but it was stubborn little bugger. Anyway, I ended up spending the rest of my night writing this. Natsuki's is a little OOC, but honestly we can't have her acting the same in every fic can we? **Enjoy** ;)

* * *

**Song** - Where's Your Head At (Klass Remix) - Jean Elan

-(-O-)-

**Chapter One: **I Believe I Can Fly

It was a peaceful day at the prestigious Fuuka Academy. Birds were singing merrily, students were learning and socializing. Teachers were talking and laughing over cups of tea and coffee. And for once, the feared and respected Suzushiro Haruka was quietly reading a magazine. Many thought this day too good to be true.

They thought correctly.

The singing birds abandoned their posts as a loud, dark motorcycle screamed through the gates of Fuuka Academy. Kuga Natsuki; a first-year high school student with a reputation for causing mischief throughout the school had a large, wolfish smirk on her face; vivid emerald eyes glinting devilishly.

Yes, the peaceful, normal day really _was_ too good to be true, poor Yukino thought; as she heard the motorcycle approaching. She shot on last despairing glance at an unaware Haruka; before collapsing into her seat.

-(-O-)-

Maybe riding through the school on her Ducati wasn't the best idea, Natsuki mused, as she careened around some startled, shrieking female students. Skidding to a stop and looking over her shoulder, a smirk curled at her lips at what she saw. No, no, it was definitely the best idea she'd ever, _ever_ had.

_About time, Blondie._

The exacting blonde was sprinting after her, hair a mess and red-faced. Natsuki was sure if she wasn't wearing a helmet and didn't have the music of her iPod turned up loud, the yells would have been making her ears ring. Hot on Haruka's heels was the ever loyal Kikukawa Yukino; most likely correcting her friend as they ran.

With a widened grin, Natsuki gave the quickly approaching Executive Director a smarmy, taunting wave; before she turned around and gunned her idle bike. Front tire lifting in the air as the techno-bass of her music blared in her ears, Natsuki flew down the the linoleum floored hallways of Fuuka Academy; her smile, hidden from view, was almost maniacal.

Nothing beats causing a stir. Riding her bike, and riling Suzushiro Haruka up were Natsuki's favorite pastimes, so she had figured, when she had been previously lounging around back at her apartment and planning on ditching school for the day - she had decided; why not do both at the same time?

Black rubber tires spun as she sped through the closed, glass double doors that led to Fuuka's Academy's fields - causing them to shatter outwardly; Natsuki cursed herself for not wearing her biking suit, but was fortunate enough not to be cut by any wayward shards. By now, people had began to follow after her; eager to see what the Academy's resident, admired delinquent would do next. Gray school skirt flapping wildly in the wind; Natsuki roared along the pathways, twisting and turning with ease.

"Oh, _fuck_." the curse slipped silently from her lips as she saw the steps that descended to the large grass oval coming up ahead. She had forgotten that major detail. Going to fast to stop now without seriously injuring herself, the delinquent decided that if she was going to die; she was going to die with style.

_Okay are you ready? I'm ready! Yeaaah!_

Heart beating furiously, and Haruka running after her; Natsuki twisted the throttle of her Ducati as far back as it would go and hoped that she would somehow find a miraculous way to survive the huge aerial stunt. Holding her breath and tightening her grip, the bike and Natsuki flew through the air.

The male and female students watching her soar through over them all gasped as the infamous delinquent_ let go of the handle bars_ and with finesse and grace, not even Natsuki knew she possessed; the emerald-eyed trouble-maker proceeded to rip off her helmet and let the wild winds run through her hair. All the while her knees clung to the body of her bike with a death-grip to keep her of from falling off.

_Where's your head at? (Where your head at? Where your head at? at? at? at? at? at? at?)_

As she saw the ground coming increasingly closer, Natsuki managed to regain her grip on the handle bars of her sports bike. Leaning just so; she tilted the machine back just enough so the back tire would hit the ground first. It was rough, and it hurt the joints in her wrists; but she was uninjured. She gave a sigh of relief at her luck.

The huge crowd of gathered Fuuka Academy students all cheered and screamed her name as she landed successfully on her back wheel. Haruka, who had been frozen beside and equally shocked Yukino leaped into action, running down the steps Natsuki had just jumped at an almost dangerous pace. The blonde-haired girl's temple was throbbing in time with her heartbeat, and her eyes were livid and practically feral with rage.

Takedown**delinquent**takedown**delinquent**takedown**delinquent**.

Natsuki; who was still on a high from her survival and subsequently awesome stunt was kicking up grass and dirt with her bike as she circled around the large field; one hand held in the air with triumph. So caught up with herself, she didn't notice the seething Executive Director that was quickly approaching.

It wasn't until she was speared tackled off her bike by a blur of green and yellow that she noticed, unfortunately.

Shizuru stood at the top of the stone steps, a small amused smile flirting with her lips. To hide the upturning of her mouth, the Kaichou raised the still steaming tea-cup to her lips. Crimson eyes glinted, glad to be rid of their boredom. Haruka and Natsuki grappled and wrestled on the ground for a few minutes before the esteemed blonde finally got the upper hand.

"Shall we take this to the Student Council's Room, then?" Shizuru asked, a coy giggle hidden behind her hand as she regarded the amusing scene. The Kuga girl's expression just looked too _cute_.

To the delinquent's mortification, a blush heated her ivory cheeks. Haruka snickered behind her, only to receive a swift kick in the shin from the source of her amusement who she promptly slapped in the back of the head. Matching glowers on their faces, the two followed Shizuru and Yukino into the school.

-(-O-)-

Shizuru had been bored. Not having Haruka running around ranting was a rare (almost unfeasible) occurrence. So it had came as a shock when she had entered the Student Councils Room that morning, only to see Haruka sitting quietly against the wall in the corner, reading a magazine of some sort. It had been a pity, as she had been looking forward to watching the blonde's antics and sipping tea; like usual

Fortunately for the Kaichou however, her saving grace from the grasps of dismal boredom had came in the form in none other then the delinquent Kuga Natsuki. Shizuru's crimson eyes had watched with barely hidden astonishment as the motorcycle and it's rider zoomed past the open door of the Student Councils Room.

They had then swiveled to Haruka; who's head had snapped up at the disturbance. Red-orbs had filled with mirth as the blonde's jaw clenched, her nostrils beginning to flare. And then with what seemed like lightning speed, the Executive Director had shot up from her comfortable position on the ground and zinged past in pursuit of the dark-haired delinquent while her voice boomed; sound waves bouncing off the walls of the school.

"KUUU-GAAA!"

Presently however, Shizuru was once again seated at her desk; another hot cup of tea in hand. Haruka was standing in front of the large oak furnishing, ranting with gusto at a spacing Natsuki. Reito stood leaning against the left wall, his own tea-cup cradled between his palms. Yukino was trying to calm Haruka down, and Yuuichi Tate looked torn between acting like a fanboy to Natsuki for what she had done and following his Student Council duty of upholding the rules.

"-can you even compensate the amount of danger you have put not only yourself, but other students in with that idiotic stunt you pulled-"

"Comprehend, Haruka-chan." Yukino piped up on reflex, only to flinch slightly when Haruki sent her a chilling glare that told her to keep quiet or risk grievous bodily harm.

"-that's what I said. Anyway, you've almost stripped this school of its good name with what you did! And if I had it my way you would have a one way ticket back to where ever you came from! But for some unknown, completely baffling reason the Director has decided to let you stay. Though, if I catch you putting so much as a toe out of line-!"

"Okay, okay," Natsuki cut the violet-eyed blonde off with a roll of her eyes, "I get it. Can I leave now? I've got better things to do then sit here listening to you babble on. Actually for a while there I thought your head was going to explode." the emerald-eyed miscreant couldn't help but add the little jab.

Haruka looked incensed, "Why you little-!" she pounced at the younger dark-haired middle school student. Natsuki barely managed to dodge the attack by hastily rolling out of the way and on to her feet. Flicking her hair over her shoulder and brushing herself off with a snicker, the motorcyclist headed for the door.

"You better cool it, we wouldn't want you to lose your top, Mt Vesuvius." she quipped, smirking wolfishly once again as she bounded out of the door, Haruka fast on her trail.

"Come back here! I'm not finished with you, mongal!"

"Mongrel, Haruka-chan!" Yukino called out, swiftly following the two out.

Shizuru placed her tea down, eyes locked on the door that they all had just disappeared through. "Ara, Kuga Natsuki," she whispered to herself, tilting her head slightly to the side; bangs falling to shadow her intrigued eyes, "What a pretty name," her lips quirked impeccably. "Fitting for such a pretty girl."

Tate blushed in the corner; unbeknownst to everyone else, he had been flashed a glimpse of Natsuki's red lingerie when Haruka had attempted to attack her. Reito eyed his cheeks with a raised eyebrow, but decided not to question it; deciding to turn his attention back to the Kaichou, who had a vacant, almost dreamy look on her face.

"The whole words gone insane." he mumbled under his breath, shaking his head. Really, what was going on? First this morning Haruka is actually silent for once, and now the ever composed, always alert Kaichou was day dreaming. It was unbelievable.

Reito took a sip of tea to try and quell the disbelief.

-(-O-)-

Natsuki hissed as she rubbed her inflamed cheek. Growling she blinked her cold emerald eyes open to glare at her assailant. "What the hell was that for you crazy bitch?" the biker groaned when she tasted blood in her mouth.

Nao stomped childishly and Natsuki tried to refrain from rolling her eyes; just in case she got another hand to the face. The redhead was feisty, that was for sure and she had guts to hit her of all people. Nao was damn lucky she didn't get the same treatment as everyone else.

"How could you leave me out of that today! You didn't even tell me you were going to do it! Now your practically fucking famous," The third-year middle school student whined, before adding something under her breath; too low for Natsuki to hear. "Even more so then before."

"I didn't know I was going to do it. It was a split-second decision and you were already in school. Your lucky actually, Haruka was really in top form today." Natsuki hardened her voice slightly before continuing; shooting a scowl at the younger girl, "And why, may I ask, is it any of your business what I do with my time?"

"Whatever." Nao folder her arms petulantly and avoided Natsuki's intimidating gaze and didn't dignify the question with an answer.

"Exactly." Natsuki smirked smugly, before tousling the jade-eyed girls red hair, aware she was annoying her charge. "Now, do you need a lift home or something?"

Nao bit her lip to stop herself from making a scathing remark because of the patronizing tone the biker was using. She'd already hit her once tonight, there was no need to push her luck. "Yeah, thanks mutt." came the reluctant answer.

"S'all right spider-girl." Natsuki nudged Nao in the cheek before throwing the younger teen the spare helmet she had; then proceeding to mount her bike. "Get on," she looked up at the setting sun with a furrowed brow. "It getting late."

The keys turned, and the beast of a machine purred to life. Hastily, Nao shoved on the black helmet; snapping down the visor, she wrapped her arms tightly around Natsuki's waist and held on as they roared off through the forest - where Natsuki usually kept her bike hidden from a certain blonde Executive Director.

Twenty minutes later, Natsuki had dropped Nao off at her single bedroom apartment and was pulling into her own abode. Yawning, she kicked the stand of her bike down and turned it off. Helmet hanging on her handlebars and the Ducati chained up, the dark-haired rebel made her way up the stairs that led to the front door of her home.

Just as she stumbled through, her house phone began ring, a shrill sound that grated on her nerves. Natsuki was already annoyed enough because her face hurt. Nao really did pack a punch. It would be completely healed by tomorrow however.

Scowling, the biker ripped the phone from it's cradle, voice harsh as she barked into the receiver. "What?"

"You're being watched. Keep your eye's peeled, kid." the phone disconnected, and the motorcyclist stared at it with an expression of extreme disbelief. Thoughts running a mile a minute as her heart beat sped up, hammering furiously against her rib cage - she felt just like she had earlier that day, when she had been flying through the air.

"... Yamada?"

The phone clattered loudly as it hit the tiled floor.

* * *

**End Note:** New story. I love Rebel Natsuki (:

**Review?**


	2. Chapter Two: Never Look Back

**Delinquent**

**Authors Note:** Okay, there isn't much ShizNat - but there is a bit of Natsuki history revealed. There's a little bit of sword-play, and Nao has a flashback! **Enjoy** ;)

Oh, and thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! They are great motivation!

* * *

**Song** - In For The Kill - La Roux

-(-O-)-

**Chapter Two: **Never Look Back

The loud bass of the song vibrated off the walls of Natsuki's apartment. On a plush, brown couch was the aforementioned girl; laying supine, though every muscle in her body was coiled and tensed. Heart still beating loudly in her chest, a state it had been in ever since her personal guard; Yamada's warning. The motorcyclist hadn't felt this anxious since _that_ night.

The night her mother was killed before her very eyes. The paranoia over someone from her estranged family finding her was wearing on Natsuki's already thin nerves, and she fought to keep from flinching at every little noise. The music she had playing wasn't doing anything to calm her down _or_ drown out her hyperactive thoughts.

Reaching over to the coffee table next to her lounge, Natsuki grabbed the stereo's remote and switched it off; regretting it instantly when the sound of knocking reached her ears. Freezing with horror for a brief second, she panicked; before she inhaled deeply and decided that if they had found her, she would face them. She wouldn't be a coward. Her mother wasn't, even in her last moments.

Eyes hardening with resolve, the motorcyclist slowly got to her feet; strolling to the door with languid, confident steps as she summoned her katana to her left hand - a beautiful weapon; made from the finest holy metals in the Heavens. Engraved in ancient script on the side was 'Forever To Protect'. The blade shining, a glinting silvery-blue. Natsuki hid the sword behind her back as she slowly opened the door.

The delinquent almost dropped her sword as what she found. Instead, she tightened her grip almost painfully and clenched her jaw. Cold, emerald-eyes regard the small blue-eyed blonde girl in front of her chillingly, "Alyssa," she gritted out, "What are you doing here?"

Kuga Alyssa; Natsuki's younger, fourteen year old sister tilted her head and gave the dark-haired biker an innocent smile. "Taking you back home, of course." she answered flippantly, bright white teeth sparkling in the dim light. "Otou-sama and I have missed you terribly." she stepped past the immobile Natsuki and into the apartment, her eyes flickered around the small, spartan space before they returned to meet with Natsuki's furious ones. "You have been very hard to find, Onee-chan."

Natsuki slammed her front door shut and strode past her briefly astonished younger sister, "That's typical, for someone that doesn't want to be found." lips curled in a sneer, she glared at the young blonde, "Get out of my home, Alyssa. I'm not going back there, and not even you can make me. _Imouto_ or not." emerald eyes brooked no compromise. The older girls heart was burning with hurt and anger at the mention of their father, Kuga Ryuu.

Alyssa, sighing in slight irritation at her older sisters stubbornness gave her an expression of regret, "I'm sorry to hear you say that, Onee-chan. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this...," a glinting golden two-handed claymore appeared in her small hands, looking too heavy for a girl of her size to hold off the ground; which she did so with ease.

Natsuki, moved her katana into view and gave her little sister a similar look. "Me too, Alyssa. But I'm not going back." slashing forward at what looked like the speed of light, her katana came down diagonally at the younger Kuga; who met the strike with the blade of her claymore. The ringing sound of swords clashing washed through their ears.

The back of Natsuki's tee-shirt teared and fell from her shoulders as two, large feathered black-wings grew from her shoulder blades. Within seconds, they reached the span of at least two meters wide. Silver markings decorated the dark appendages, as they stretched behind the katana-wielding delinquent.

Alyssa, on the other hand now had a similar pair of wings sprouting from her back; though they are a gleaming pure white, and slightly smaller. The only thing missing, was their Halo's, of which both had oddly enough been born without. The two, ignoring the appearance of the wings, continued to fight; both holding back slightly, even though they knew they shouldn't.

The bond of siblings is almost impossible to break, both knew this first hand.

Natsuki didn't want to kill her little sister, who she knew was under the illusion what she was doing was for the greater good. The dark-haired biker had seen her sister maybe twice since she left the realm of Heaven - both times pleading with Alyssa to come with her; to which the blonde vehemently refused, thinking the words of their fathers deceit was of the blackest blasphemy.

"Why won't you just come back, Natsuki!" Alyssa burst out, losing her composure as their blade's met for the -nth time since they had started fighting. Both were tiring from holding back, as it took more energy then actually letting go of all their inhibitions. Yet, neither could bare the thought of seriously injuring each other.

"I've told you a million times, Alyssa! Ryuu isn't what you think he is!" Natsuki roared back, as her blade shattered some ceramic plates in her kitchen; where they had now moved. "He's _evil_, pure fucking evil! Why won't you believe me?"

"He's not! He's our father!" Alyssa cried in denial, losing her footing for a split second. That second was all the opening Natsuki needed to end this, and the delinquent swiped her foot forward; making Alyssa fall to the ground, landing heavily on her back. Immediately, the razor-sharp tip of Natsuki's silver-blue katana was pressed against her throat.

"Leave Alyssa, and _don't_ come back. I don't want to be forced to take your life, but if that's what it takes to keep you out of this, I will." tears had sprung to her usually cold emerald eyes, and Natsuki was doing all she could to hold them back.

Resigned with her defeat, Alyssa willed her weapon to disappear. When it was gone; Natsuki allowed her to get up. The blonde angel gave her sister one last pleading look before calling forth a portal to the higher plain and stepping through. The shimmering white portal dissipated as soon as she had completely entered; leaving a panting, sweating and crying Natsuki alone in her now messy apartment.

The beautiful, jet black wings that had appeared on her back shrunk down, until they were finally gone from view. The sliver-blue katana slipped limply from her trembling fingers and was gone as soon as it wasn't in contact with its wielders skin. Natsuki pulled herself together and left the destroyed kitchen. This was her life now. Not even Alyssa, her beloved baby sister could change that. She wouldn't go back.

Not to _him_.

-(-O-)-

The setting sun cast the sky in beautiful fuchsia and amethyst hues. The sakura trees swayed gentle in the cool breeze, and the lily's were blooming proudly. Just the sight of such a beautiful retreat made Natsuki's blood boil. It reminded her so much of the Heavens; of her old home. It reminded her of happier times, when she was with her sister, and her mother was still alive. It reminded her of everything she had lost.

Shaking her head to clear her foggy, melancholy thought. Those days were gone, and there wasn't anyway to get them back. Natsuki turned and walked through the thicket of surrounding trees. A few minutes later, she came to a stop beside a vacant-looking Nao, who was standing staring into space beside her Ducati.

"Oi," Natsuki poked her in the side, making the younger of the two jump with a gasp. The dark-haired biker shot her a smirk, "Welcome back to earth, spider-girl."

"Ugh," Nao grunted, rolling her eyes while trying to slow down her heart rate. Natsuki close proximity wasn't helping. "I've been waiting forever, what took you so long?"

"I was held up by Haruka. Apparently I took off yesterday before she could tell me my punishment. I've got detention after school for a month, so I can't take you home. You'll have to walk or wait for me everyday." informed Natsuki; giving Nao an almost apologetic look.

The redhead frowned for minute before sighing, "I'll guess I'll wait..." she struggled for a moment, not wanting to admit weakness; her need to be honest with Natsuki won over her pride, however. "... I'm still not confident with walking by myself."

Natsuki gave an awkward, reassuring smile as she remembered how they met; two years ago. "Yeah... at least I wont be alone in detention now." the biker turned, heading back in the direction she came. "Come on, I don't want Haruka to double my sentence because I was late."

Nao nodded silently and followed, lost in memories of the past.

-(-O-)-

_The petite redheaded thirteen-year old tried to hold in the scream as she saw that the alley she had ran into was a dead end. The loud, ominous footsteps were approaching fast, the jeering yells of the older demon boys echoing against the brick walls of the run down buildings spread around the poor district of the city._

_Nao pressed herself against the grimy, rough wall; making herself as small as possible, hoping the older demon's wouldn't find her. Luck wasn't on her side as she heard one of them call out to his friends._

_"Hey, look! There she is!"_

_Tears were sliding down her flushed cheeks as she swallowed the sobs trying to escape her throat. The footsteps were getting closer, and soon enough the cruel, black eyes of the oldest one in the small group were boring into her own bright green. _

_"Well, well, well... look at you now." his cold, hard hand wrapped around her slender neck. Nao kept her eyes squeezed shut; willing the tears away. The redhead knew she wasn't going to survive what was coming next. These boy's hated her with a burning passion. They wanted her blood._

_ "Nowhere else to run, is there? Mommy and Daddy are dead, so they can't save you. Now you know what it's like to have your parent's taken away from you. I'll make sure you never forget."_

_His friends laughed loudly from their position behind him._

_"... Please," she begged, coughing as her neck was suddenly released. Her reprieve was short lived however, as she soon felt the back of the boys hand connecting with her cheek. The metallic taste of her own blood entered her mouth, staining her teeth. _

_"That's it you little bitch," he sneered, his lips curling into a snarl as his dark eyes glinted malevolently, "Fucking beg for you life. Just like your worthless parents probably did. This is what you get for being a traitor. You angel-loving freaks!"_

_Nao readied herself for the blows that were sure to come; clenching her eyes shut even more. Her heart beat increased further, but the hits never came. Instead, she heard the melodious, low voice of her savior._

_"Let her go now, you worthless scum!"_

_Nao opened her eyes slightly, and was just as astonished as the boys when her eyes landed on an angel-girl that only looked a little older then herself with long dark-blue hair and striking emerald eyes; eyes that were burning with righteous anger. Leaning against her thin, right shoulder was a gleaming, silver-blue katana._

_A holy sword.  
_

_The redhead couldn't believe her eyes. Only those of the royal family could summon their Element before they reached the age of maturity. Why would someone of that status waste their time on a lowly demon like herself?_

_The demon boys were quick to run; stumbling and tripping in their haste to get away from the higher classed angel-child, as they knew they had no chance against this opponent. Within seconds they had disappeared from sight, and Nao was collapsing to her knees on the cold, hard stone ground; sobs ripping from her chest as she hugged herself. _

_She was not alone however, as the angel wrapped her arms around her protectively; pulling her into her chest. "Its okay," the older girl cooed, "Shh, your safe now."_

_"T-thank you." choked Nao, before she succumbed to the dark abyss of unconsciousness._

-(-O-)-

Nao looked over at the girl who had saved her all those years ago, her heart twisting at the troubled glint in Natsuki's usually vibrant emerald eyes. The redhead quickly shrugged off the feeling as heartburn. That's all it was. Maybe she was coming down with something.

Even with the denial of her feelings, Nao couldn't help but ask, "What's wrong? You look really down, pup..."

Natsuki answered her with a halfhearted shrug. "Alyssa paid me a visit yesterday." the dark-haired girl answered flippantly, as though she was talking about the weather. Nao barely managed to keep herself from tripping and falling flat on her face at the news.

"What?" demanded the redhead, eyes-wide. "What happened?"

Emerald eyes pinned her with a seething glare. "None of your business." she snarled instinctively, clenching her fists; before she forcefully calmed herself down and exhaled shakily. "Sorry... I just don't want to talk about it okay?"

Nao knew when to back off. Natsuki was always touchy when it came to the subject of her family. Nao herself didn't even know one third of the story. They only thing she knew was that Natsuki was the runaway princess of Heavens royalty.

"You'd tell me if you were in trouble, wouldn't you Natsuki?" Nao's rare use of the other girls first name alerted the dark-haired teenager to the seriousness of the question.

There was a moment of hesitation, before Natsuki nodded her head; though she avoided Nao's expectant bright-green eyes. "Of course."

Nao's previously tense body relaxed at the words; and a small smile bloomed, unbidden on her face. "Good."

The two continued to walk in silence for a while until the reached the Student Council Room. Without waiting to be invited in, Natsuki opened the door and strolled through; her usual expression of apathy on her face. The expression faltered slightly though, when the dark-haired biker found herself within inches of the one and only Kaichou's, Fujino Shizuru.

"Ara...," Shizuru's warm, saccharine breath ghosted across the stunned Natsuki's face. The Kaichou, enjoying the hazy look in the motorcyclists eyes, gave a broad, closed mouth smile as her entrancing crimson eyes bored into Natsuki's glazed emerald. "... what a lovely surprise."

Natsuki blushed and Nao's eyes narrowed.

* * *

**End Note:** Finally, ShizNat interaction! I know, I know - it's like one paragraph. Hang in there though, the next chapter has more! Rebel Natsuki with a katana =? Sexy! The no Halo thing will be explained later on in the story.

Imouto - Little sister, younger sister.

Onee-chan - big sister, or older sister.

**Review?**


	3. Chapter Three: In The Arms Of Devotion

**Delinquent**

**Authors Note:** Mainly ShizNat chapter -hooray!- so I hope you enjoy it. This is practically a filler though. I guess Shizuru introspection is a little to do with the plot; concerning her feelings. Natsuki is oblivious as ever, though.

* * *

**Song** - Seven - Revis

-(-O-)-

**Chapter Three: **In The Arms Of Devotion

Natsuki cursed inwardly as she felt the tips of her ears burn. The biker was sure they were glowing a nice, light pink. Swallowing, the flustered delinquent stumbled back slightly and blinked; trying to clear her bleary emerald eyes. Once she had regained her composure again, she tried to get back her dignity. "What the hell are you doing, standing in the doorway like that?" she demanded, though she could still taste the Kaichou's breath on her lips.

Shizuru's innocent smile merely widened, though she was careful not to show off her teeth. "Ara, so quick to anger," a dimple in the side of her left cheek was made known as her smile turned into a coy grin, "... though, Natsuki looks delicious with that flush in her cheeks. Does that blush spread to her whole body, I wonder?"

Natsuki blustered for a moment, trying to deny the rhetorical question before she finally settled on; "Idiot!"

"Now, I hope you don't speak to all of your sempai like that," Shizuru gave a faux-demure giggle behind her hand, burgundy eyes sparkling mischievously as they met Natsuki's bewildered, cornered emerald ones. "... such a rude child."

"I'm not a child!" Natsuki answered back, looking rightfully indignant as she stomped past the teasing Kaichou; a vaguely amused Nao trailing after her. Shizuru, who had now stopped her laughing, turned her gaze on to Nao and regarded the redhead curiously.

"And who may this be? Natsuki's little sister, perhaps?"

"No!" came Natsuki's immediate denial.

"Ew. You honestly think someone like me would be related to that... thing?" Nao wrinkled her nose as she cast a falsely disgusted look over at Natsuki; who was now sitting at a desk, her feet propped up as she leaned back precariously in her chair.

Natsuki shot her a glare, "Hey! I'm not a 'thing'!"

"I have to agree with Kuga-han," Shizuru sauntered over to stand in front of Natsuki's desk, she smiled at the younger rebel, before leaning down and pinching at one of her cheeks; much to Natsuki's dismay. The dark-haired teen slapped the offending fingers away, just as Shizuru cooed; "She's more like a cute little puppy!"

Natsuki scowled, turning her blushing cheeks away from Shizuru and Nao's view, she'd didn't want them to start teasing her even more. "Enough! I want to get this over with... hey," she looked around, a confused expression momentarily taking the place of her scowl, "Where's Blondie anyway?"

"If you mean Suzushiro-han, she was called home not long ago due to something concerning her family, so I have been left with the task to watch over you for the duration of your detention. However, I wasn't informed of-" she cut herself looking quizzically over of Nao, "Kannin na, but I do not know your name -?"

"Yuuki, Yuuki Nao." the redhead introduced herself, tone curt. For some reason, she didn't like the way the Kaichou's eyes lingered on Natsuki; she wasn't jealous though, in her mind anyway. What was there to be jealous about?

Shizuru blinked for a moment before nodding slowly. "Ookini, Yuuki-han, I am Fujino Shizuru; Kaichou of this fine institution of education, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Nao gave her a weak smile. She wasn't used to being polite, but she didn't want to be rude to the schools idol.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes. I wasn't informed I would be supervising you as well." Shizuru continued, smile never slipping; as her mask was perfectly in place.

"You're not. I'm just here because she-," Nao pointed over at Natsuki, who was gazing out the window, not bothering to act like she was interested in their conversation. Even if it _was_ about her. "-is my ride."

The Kaichou leaned against her desk, clasping her hands together in front of her, a small furrow appearing between her brows. "Ara, I see. Well, I guess you will just have to join us then. I'm sorry to say however, it isn't going to be very enjoyable. It is detention, after all."

Nao just gave a careless shrug as she inspected her fingernails, not bothered that she was being rude. She leaned a shoulder against the wall. "Whatever. Beats sitting outside in the cold. Moron over there isn't much for conversation anyways, so it's not that different to usual."

Natsuki huffed, but didn't bother snapping back at the younger redhead. The dark-haired biker continued to stare out the window; lost in thoughts concerning her visitor yesterday. Question's were floating uselessly around her head. Why would Alyssa come, now of all times? Why did she suddenly decide to try and bring her back? Was her father behind it? There were so many questions; questions she herself couldn't answer.

The sun, it's ray's beaming through the windows; illuminated her hair. Unknown to the motorcyclist, she had garnered the attention of both Nao and Shizuru, as they found themselves in awe at the simple beauty of the emerald-eyed delinquent. The Kaichou fought to keep her breathing from hitching in her chest, while Nao tried to convince herself she was staring because there was something on Natsuki's face.

With tinted, fuchsia cheeks; Shizuru turned her attention to her hands, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the silence that had overtaken the room. Nao on the other hand, chose to glare at the floor; berating herself for having such traitorous eyes. Shizuru's gaze then flickered over to Nao, and crimson-orbs brightened, as though a light-bulb had just flashed.

"Yuuki-han, I think I have a solution to your transportation problem," she paused, smiling when Nao's dispassionate jade-eyes met her own, "Have you given any thought to riding the bus? It's a free service provided by the school, I'm sure if you talk to the Director, she will give you a bus pass."

Nao mulled it over for a few moments, eyebrows crinkling. It was a good idea, safe - yet, she was tentative to agree. She did enjoy riding with Natsuki on her Ducati; being able to hold the older girl so closely, to breath in her exotic scent. But maybe if she stopped being in such close proximity with the biker, these odd urges and feelings would go away.

"I-," the redhead paused for a moment, out of the corner of her eye she looked at Natsuki; who wasn't paying any attention to the conversation. A soft, inaudible sigh gushed past parted lips as Nao's jade-orbs flashed to meet Shizuru's guarded crimson. The two stared at each other silently, before Nao gave in and finally broke her gaze away. "I'll go see the Director now. I'll be back later."

As the door clicked shut behind the redhead; a triumphant smirk formed on Shizuru's previously humble face. Natsuki looked up at the sound, before her face twisted into a mask of confusion. "Where'd she go?"

Shizuru's smirk quickly morphed into an innocent, airy smile. "Oh? Yuuki-han just has some business to discuss with the Director." steps echoed through the room as the Kaichou took slow strides towards Natsuki's desk. "Ara, now how should I punish Naughty-Na-stu-ki...?" the innocent smile then turned devious.

Natsuki swallowed, feeling like a cornered animal in the face of a deadly predator.

-(-O-)-

Kuga Ryuu sat at the head of a conference table. His dark, stormy blue eyes focused on his hands; which were forming a steeple in front of him. The advisers seated at the same table all quivered in fright, their shoulders tensing further when they saw his jaw clench. The silence continued for a few moments, before one of the younger advisers finally steeled himself enough to speak.

"M-my Lord?" Toshimi's voice quivered as the words rolled off his tongue.

Ryuu's eyes flickered to the shaking Toshimi; who's breathing hitched under his leaders glare. The blue-eyed King sneered, speaking harshly. "What?"

The poor man looked as though he was about to faint, his confidence quickly disappearing. How could he have an ounce of courage in the face of such an intimidating figure? "H-h-how do y-y-ou-"

"Spit it out, boy." Ryuu glowered, teeth glinting menacingly as he snarled.

Toshimi sucked in a deep breath; bringing with it a meager amount of his lost composure. He bowed his head and avoided the King's eyes as he spoke; wanting to retain it. "H-how do you wish to proceed, concerning the matter o-of Natsuki-hime?"

The King's eyes narrowed malevolently at the mention of his eldest daughter. He bared his teeth, grinding them together, before answering; his voice a rough growl. "Leave her. She is of no use, and she has stayed out of my affairs. Unless she begins to meddle, she free to do as she wishes. I see no point in bothering with her any further then that. However, Alyssa-chan was insistent on getting her back." he frowned, "Who knows why."

Toshimi nodded jerkily, "Of course, my Lord. I'm sure Ojou-sama will come to her senses soon enough. Maybe a companion would do her some good? To take her mind of her sister."

The King contemplated this for a few moments, rubbing his clean-shaven chin thoughtfully before giving a decisive nod. "Yes, it would be a good distraction for her. Someone responsible, and older then her. I don't want her being led astray by some hooligan," Toshimi was briefly astonished, thinking the King was for once showing concern for his youngest child. That was not the case, though; as it turns out. "It would reflect badly on me."

Toshimi hid his disappointment at the King's callous words.

"I have the perfect candidate." the adviser bowed lowly, picturing a certain red-eyed, cerulean haired angel he knew; a reliable teen with a level head. Hopefully her stoic nature wouldn't make Alyssa-hime shy away. But he knew she would be the best suited for the position, a fierce and loyal protector, until the very end.

-(-O-)-

"_P-punish_?" the dark-haired teen squeaked, feeling uncharacteristically frightened. For some reason, the glint in the Kaichou's eyes was sending shivers down her spine; yet she didn't know what kind. What she did know, however, was that the smirk she was being given was just radiating trouble.

"Yes, that is what I said, is it not?" Shizuru tilted her head, the pose was innocent; contradicting the almost dark smile on the flaxen-haired teenagers pretty face. Red flags were raising in Natsuki's mind. Yet, for all the prowess the emerald-eyed angel had when it came to battle and tactics, she was surprisingly inept when it came to interacting with other people.

"But what do you mean?" Natsuki furrowed her brows while chewing on her lip in confusion, "Aren't you just meant to sit in silence in detentions? That's what Blondie makes me do. Why is this one any different?"

Shizuru fought not to let her expression falter at the naive words exiting Natsuki's mouth. Inwardly she sighed with exasperation. Was it too much to ask for the first cute girl she is actually interested in to be at least slightly educated in the art of flirtation? Though, the blush she had seen earlier definitely was quite exquisite-

Natsuki frowned when she noticed the vacant look on her 'Punishers' face. The motorcyclist debated on whether interrupting the Kaichou's train of thought would be a good idea, before deciding to just do it. So what if she got more detention? Wasn't like she had much else to do anyways, and Haruka was amusing if you knew which buttons to push.

"Oi!" she growled, making Shizuru snap out of inner monologue. "Are you going to answer or what?"

"Ara, I apologize," Shizuru shot her a winning smile; though there was something in the other girls eyes that Natsuki couldn't quite identify. She had a feeling it wasn't good. For her, anyway.

"Whatever," the motorcyclist shrugged, before her eyes turned slightly curious. Moving her feet off the desk; Natsuki leaned forward in her seat so her elbows were resting on the surface, her chin cradled in her hands as she gazed up at Shizuru, eyebrow piqued, "What were you thinking about?"

"How cute!" Shizuru cooed, her soft Kyoto-ben caressing every syllable that left her lips in a very appealing way. Not that the biker would ever admit thinking that, as she had enough trouble coming to terms with the odd thoughts she was having about the playful Kaichou herself. "Natsuki wishes to know my thoughts... what a sweet child!"

The aforementioned girl gaped up at Shizuru. "What!" she spluttered, sitting up straight; heat rushing to her face. Flustered, she didn't notice the Kaichou had avoided her original question. "Stop calling me that! I'm not a child! Or cute! Honestly, your delusional! Can't someone just ask a question without being teased around here?"

"So Natsuki doesn't deny that she's sweet?" Shizuru asked, eyes sly as her smile widened at the deepening blush on the motorcyclists cheeks.

"I-I didn't say that! Stop twisting my words!"

Shizuru shook her head, eyes closing as her smile grew even more. Come to think of it, she couldn't even remember the last time she had ever smiled this genuinely. Hands clasped together in front of her torso, Shizuru slid her eyelids open and gazed for a moment at the still mumbling and blushing girl in front of her.

"But Natsuki blushes so becomingly. It's too hard to resist." The Kaichou answered lightly, even while she was still teasing; her words were honest. Natsuki didn't know how to reply to that, so she settled with silence as another round of flushing overcame her. Shizuru watched on, a surprisingly real, soft smile curling at her lips.

What was it about Natsuki that made her feel so - Good? Weightless? Happy, even? She'd barely known the girl for more then half an hour, and here she was, smiling freer then she had even in the presence of Reito, who she had known for years. It was baffling, to say the least; but that didn't mean she wanted it to end. Shizuru liked being able to shed her facade in front of someone.

It felt odd, to feel so comfortable. It was almost worrying in a way. Shrugging off her thoughts, Shizuru turned back to the matter at hand. She really did have to think up of a punishment, as the Director felt merely having detention for a month was too lenient for what Natsuki pulled.

Now, the only question was - what would be the punishment?

* * *

**End Note:** Hope you enjoyed the ShizNat. A little bit of plot during the middle there, with Natsuki's father coming into play. This is going to be a long fic. It's starting off pretty light hearted, but will get darker and more angsty towards the end; thought thats ages off yet, I'm just focusing on establishing relationships and intermingling characters into the plot. Hmm... what shall I do with Mai and Mikoto...?

Please, do leave some suggestions when you **review**!


	4. Chapter Four: Give Me One Good Reason

**Delinquent**

**Authors Note: **Wow, fourth chapter done already. Lets hope it continues, huh? For two weeks I'm free of teachers riding my ass for overdue assignments. Holidays, I love you!

On another note, I'm wondering what I should do with Nao. Hmm, Option a) Make Natsuki start noticing both Nao and Shizuru in a romantic sense. b) Make Natsuki start noticing only Shizuru in a romantic sense. c) Make Natsuki oblivious to both Nao and Shizuru (for the time being) d) Make Natsuki only oblivious of Nao.

Please, do give your honest opinion. Oh, and in my earlier I forgot to add in a **disclaimer**, so I would like to belatedly say: I do **not** own Mai-HiME, Mai-Otome.

Sayonara.

* * *

**Song** - Lying - Amy Meredith - **And** - Lonely Girl - Sandi Thom

-(-O-)-

**Chapter Four:** Give Me One Good Reason

The cool, autumn air was crisp and warm as the zephyr sifted through Natsuki's long, silken locks of hair; of which were dancing fluidly as she stood, basking in the gentle sun-rays. Eyes closed and body relaxed, Natsuki enjoyed the blankness of her mind. It felt so good not to worry about something. She felt weightless and light, like the weight of the world had just been lifted off her shoulders.

That all went away, as quick as the wind ruffling her hair when the biker realized exactly _why_ she was outside. Shoulders slumping and a crease forming between her slender brows; the willowy girl scowled at the ground, a mumbled curse passing between pouted lips. "This is bullshit."

"What was that?" a soft accented voice floated into her ear. Now, broken from her thoughts; Natsuki could feel the hot breathing against her neck. A shiver ran down her spine, before she hurriedly spun around to face the one who had elicited the reaction, another startlingly bright siege of red heading straight towards her cheeks.

Shizuru merely smirked at her; that ever mischievous glint, twinkling proudly deep within swirling, captivating crimson depths-

_Wait. What the hell? What weird thoughts to be having_. A frown, _I blame Shizuru._

"I-it was nothing." quickly came her defense. Shizuru's smirk was firm in place as she raised an elegant eyebrow. Natsuki got that cornered feeling again, and tried to keep the desperation from displaying on her face. She still couldn't decide whether it was a good feeling or a bad one. Shizuru's presence was just downright confusing; it hurt her head. Natsuki hated over analyzing things.

"Well, it seems I'm distracting you from your task," Shizuru's eyes flickered from Natsuki's and down to the ground, where litter was laying carelessly on the grass. Crimson fixated once again on emerald, though this time both eyebrows were arched in expectation; mirth apparent. "... continue as you were."

A low, throaty growl rumbled in Natsuki's chest, as she stabbed down at the piece of trash with the pointy-rubbish-stick-thing, skewering the piece of garbage on the end. The dark-haired teen then stuffed it in with the other scraps in the black plastic bag she was holding while simultaneously grumbling under her breath about 'stupid community service'. Shizuru found the entire scene hilarious; imagining a red-faced and scowling Natsuki in a stripped prisoners uniform.

Stabbing a juicebox, the emerald-eyed girl shot Shizuru a deadly glare. The Kaichou barely managed to contain her giggles; a dainty hand raised to hide her large amused smile. An unnoticeable blush tinted her cheeks.

_Did she just growl-? Can this girl get anymore adorable? Or _hot_, I should say._

The flaxen-haired teenager tilted her head slightly as her eyes roved over the oblivious Natsuki; dark, crimson eyes lingering on the more curvaceous sections of her physic. The younger girl bent to poke another piece of litter and the crimson-obs became hooded and Shizuru could barely hold back a low groan. What kind of detention was this? She was the punisher, and here she is, getting tortured.

-(-O-)-

_Caught the bus home - Nao._

Natsuki locked the touch screen of her phone and then stuffed it in her school briefcase, placing the latter in the same compartment on her bike as her school uniform. Back aching from constantly bending over to pick up and stab trash during detention; the emerald-eyed teen mounted her Ducati, turned the key in the ignition and began to make her way through the dense forest.

Just as she had burst through the trees, the motorcyclist found herself almost flying over the handle bars; as she had to break abruptly, to miss the teacher that was in her path. The said teacher, his springing afro-styled hair swaying, stared at the machine, chubby, unshaven features frozen into an expression of silent shock. Natsuki recognized him as Sakomizu-sensei, her homeroom teacher.

Even though she knew very well it wasn't his fault, the dark-haired teen readied herself to shout at him for his idiocy; but before she could, her sharp eyes locked onto a seemingly inconspicuous tattoo on his inner forearm. Fury gathered as she recognized the insignia. It was the seal her father gave all of his subordinates.

Before Sakomizu could even regain his bearings and calm his heartbeat; Natsuki had cut the engine of her bike and jumped off, stalking towards him. He opened his mouth to ask what on earth she was doing, but before the words left his mouth he was bing slammed against a nearby building.

His eyes widened when they met the burning, intense and furious emerald of Natsuki's. They were eyes he recognized, though in his memory they belonged to a much younger girl. He had been wondering just recently how long it would take before the runaway princess realized he was under the employment of her estranged father. Purposefully, he had been rolling his sleeves up to his elbows, just so maybe she would take notice.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, pushing him again and ignoring his use of her name.

Sakomizu grunted in slight pain as his back it the hard, brick wall. "Wait!" he pleaded, holding his hands up in surrender, "I mean no harm. Natsuki-hime."

The younger, dark-haired girl glared at him; snarl contorting her smooth, unblemished features. "Don't you dare fucking call me that." a gutteral, raging growl escaped her throat. "What are you doing here, scum? Have you been sent here by my father?"

"I'm supposed to be monitoring you-"

"He's got you fucking watching me?" she roared, getting more and more furious by the second. Like a flash, she had Sakomizu's large form once again pinned against the wall; hands grasping the collar of his shirt. "You better not have been, or I'll make you wish you'd _never_ set foot on Kyushu Island."

The teacher was beginning to feel the cool ice forming on his collarbone; spreading up to his neck. Just as it was about to lock his jaw in place he managed to gasp something out. "I haven't I swear! I'm loyal to you, Ojou-sama." The girl obviously wasn't called the Ice Princess in the Heaven realm for nothing, it seemed.

The ice stopped it ascension, but didn't disappear. Natsuki stared at him, a suspicion and distrust prominently displayed on her face. She leaned forward, narrowing her eyes as she did so; completely intimidating the larger man. "How do I know your not lying to me, hm? You bare the mark of my fathers trusted. I should just kill you, merely for following that filthy cockroach in the first place."

"I swear, on my own life, that I do not follow your father. I have been disillusioned to his true nature, Natsuki-hime -"

"Don't call me that." she hissed, cutting him off. A chill ran down Sakomizu's spine, and he couldn't conceal his shiver. Natsuki didn't hide the smirk of satisfaction at his reaction. "Prove yourself. I need collateral to even begin believing a word that escapes your mouth."

"I have information on the King."

Natsuki kept the interest in his statement from showing on her face. She raised a haughty eyebrow, nodding for him to continue.

"He's been pushing to create new laws, raising taxes, laying off employees for no reason. The last Bill he was trying to pass was something to do with his retirement from the throne. It was a new rule for dictatorship instead of a imperial government. He's trying to keep his seat as King, permanently."

"And this is useful to me, how? I wish to have nothing to do with him, my family, or the higher plane. You are wasting your breath," she shook her head, "Also even if I wanted to, there would be nothing I could do." Natsuki stepped back, releasing him with a bitter scowl.

"Do you not care for your people? Heaven is meant to be a Utopia of peace; families and children aren't supposed to be starving and living in poverty! Have you no conscience? Any compassion in that stone, cold heart? And you _do_ have the power! You are his predecessor, you can overrule him! Think about someone other then yourself for once in your life, Kuga Natsuki." his voice lowered, eyes darkening as a spoke his next words. "If you walk away now you would be no better then your father."

A lump formed in Natsuki's throat, and she stared at the ground. He was right. She was acting no better then her vile father. How could she abandon her people like this? They depended on her. Alyssa was to blinded by her love to Ryuu to see what was right under her nose. But what was there she could do? If she turned up and challenged him, he would no doubt have her thrown into prison with a snap of his fingers. And if she didn't do anything, she would be letting innocent people suffer. Contrary to popular belief, she did have a conscience.

"What can I do?" she looked up at Sakomizu, who had an sympathetic expression on his face; eyes conveying how much he wished for things to be different as well. The older of the two adjusted his glasses before he answered.

"You have to fight, Natsuki-chan," the corner of her lips twitched up at the endearment, "People will follow you, but first you must prepare. I am not the only of your fathers footmen at this Academy. I suggest you gather as much as you can on the staff here."

With those last (useless, in Natsuki's opinion) words, Sakomizu left in the direction of the the school. The dark-haired motorcyclist staring in bewilderment at his large retreating form, a furrow appearing between her brows. What was she supposed to do now? Way to be fucking cryptic!

-(-O-)-

Shizuru sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time. The Kaichou's eyelids were getting heavier and heavier by the second as her mothers voice continued to ramble on about the most inconsequential things. The youngest Fujino could honestly careless if one of the slaves forgot to put butter on her toast that morning.

Shizuru's eyes gazed blankly at the far wall. _Why on earth didn't I ask to speak to father? Oh yes, I didn't wish to talk business today or about how incompetent the Suzishiro's were when it came to investing._

"-and you wouldn't believe what she said to me, Shizuru!" Fujino Kiyoki exclaimed through the speaker of the phone, her voice taking that gossiping edge; one Shizuru recognized and tried to avoid at all costs.

Usually, if she let her mother go to long in this subject, Kiyoki would end up bring up suitors and her future. Two things Shizuru definitely didn't want to go into today. Namely because she was of the female persuasion, and really didn't want to discuss the imminent loss of her freedom when her parents decided it was time for her to marry and then take over Fujino Corporation.

"Excuse me, mother." she interrupted politely, cutting off the older woman's rant. "I am presently being requested for dinner by Hitomi-san, may I speak to you at another time, perhaps?" etiquette impeccable, she terminated the unwanted conversation with complete and utter grace. Kiyoki was none the wiser.

"Of course, darling. I'll call you some other time." click.

Shizuru stared at the small device in her hand for a few moments, a sad, melancholy smile on her lips. It had been years since her mother had acted like a maternal figure. Now, she was something like a distance acquaintance that calls every couple of months to catch up and gossip viciously about her closer, more important friends.

The Kaichou was now long used to her mothers flippant disregard for her; so the pain didn't hurt so agonizingly anymore. The saying is 'distance makes the heart grow fonder' and yet, Shizuru can't even remember what her parents looked like. It had been three years since she had last spoken to them in person, and even then; it had been for two weeks, where they sparsely saw each other then at meal times.

Sometimes she was glad for it, others she just wanted her mother and father to at least care for her more then a neglected pet that they forgot to feed every once and awhile. Sighing again, she stood up; posture perfect, and serene facade in place. Looking down at her clothes, or school uniform; she should say.

A vision of Natsuki's blushing face flashed through her mind and the smile she was displaying became significantly more genuine. Feeling like she was weightless, Shizuru glided from her room and descended the stairs; before proceeding through her large, traditional home and out into the estates flourishing sakura gardens.

Strolling at a lazy, languid pace; The flaxen-haired heiress looked around the vast area with smiling, contented crimson eyes. As she walked, she picked flowers and gazed at the falling, autumn leaves. For some reason, Shizuru couldn't understand, she still felt something missing. Like a lonely, little girl without any friends.

That was a true, though. In some aspects she was a lonely little girl, craving for true friendship and love. Yes, she had many fans and admirers and enough willing suitors to last her for a lifetime; but no one that knew her. The real, Fujino Shizuru. None would know that she loathed kneeling in the seiza position, and hated being placed on a pedestal, as though she was some holy deity.

Sometimes she pondered her arrogance. Was that the reason she had no friends? Was she too conceited to see the real, legitimately caring individuals that only wished to be close to her? But that wasn't the real her. It was an act. False. Another completely fabricated identity far from her real self all together. Of course, she held on to some of her true personality traits, as her love for tea was real.

She frowned to herself. Her love for tea? That was the only honest thing she portrayed about herself in front of others? Shizuru thought for a moment. She did tease cute girls occasionally, that was something of her character as well, but other then that she couldn't think of anything.

The Kaichou almost felt disgusted with herself. Why would she want friendship, when all she would give them was something untrue and ultimately fake. It would only end in disappointment. It was pointless to even bother with it. Another image of Natsuki disgruntled face entered her mind, and Shizuru quickly found herself changing direction with her decision.

The flaxen-haired teenager didn't know why, but for some unexplainable reason, there was something pulling her, like a magnet towards that scowling, blushing girl. The delinquent that was hopelessly expressive while maintaining an air of mystery and intrigue. A complete enigma. A puzzle even.

Shizuru enjoyed puzzles, and inwardly, she swore to herself that she would continue to pursue a friendship with Natsuki until she solved it; her. Though, something was telling her she never would. That she would never understand that beautiful, emerald-eyed girl completely. For some reason, however, that was comforting.

* * *

**End Note: **Heh, I still haven't made a decision with what to do with Mai and Mikoto and a heap of the other characters. I don't want them to be forgotten either, because I tend to have a habit of focusing solely on the main pairing and alienating all the other characters until their only mentioned maybe a handful of times. :(

Anyway, **suggestions** + **reviews** are welcome with open arms.

(seriously, just do it. -nods sagely-)


	5. Chapter Five: Without Words

**Authors Note:** An all nighter, ugh - I have serious insomnia. My prescription for sleeping pills is expired, and I had the last pill two days ago. Thankfully, I'm not dragging myself through classes while half asleep. Once again, I love the holidays. Babysitting nieces and nephews has been tiring. Friends think it fine to turn up in the middle of the night drunk to sleep in my bed and my parents have been acting strangely.

Life is chaos and my neck is cramped. Alcohol, anyone?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai-HiME.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Song **- Full Circle - Miley Cyrus - **And **- Freeze - Jordin Sparks

-(-O-)-

**Chapter Five: **Without Words

It had been two weeks since she had spoken or seen Natsuki. Something akin to withdrawals had been wracking through her system during the extended time. Haruka was back, taking over as Natsuki's detention supervisor. Shizuru tried not to be jealous, though nothing seemed to quell the sensation; not even her beloved tea.

The dark-haired girl had been plaguing her mind—constant visions of her flustered face, of those embarrassed twinkling emerald eyes; the sensual curve of her lips, even the delicate arch of her eyebrows. The Kaichou was finding it hard to sleep, as her dreams were constantly visited by the mysterious motorcyclist. It was driving her insane. The flaxen-haired teenager couldn't deal with such intense feelings developing so quickly.

Maybe the saying was true, after all. Distance does make the heart grow fonder.

Shizuru sipped her rapidly cooling tea. An uncharacteristic frown tugging incessantly at the corner of her mouth. It was implausible. She had maybe spoken to the girl for an hour. What was making her crave her presence so? Crimson eye's flickered over to the window, fixating on a certain delinquent.

She tried to fight it and remained poised, she really did. But the sight of Haruka with a megaphone, shouting commands and raving about how much Natsuki is a delinquent while the said delinquent swings her pointed-trash stick around while screaming back was just too amusing.

Reito looked up from the documents he was reading when he heard the bell-like giggles escaping the Kaichou. Eyebrows raised almost to his hair line, he followed her line of sight and a reluctant smile tugged at his lips.

Yukino hid behind the screen of her laptop, sinking into her chair.

-(-O-)-

Fluidly, the punches hit their mark with pin point accuracy; velocity and acceleration making it so the attack would have been painful for anyone on the receiving end of the young girls fists. Lungs burning, and arms feeling as heavy as lead; the sweating Natsuki slipped off her blue boxing gloves and proceeded to use the soft, white hand towel to dab at the beads of perspiration gathering on her forehead and neck.

"Your improving." Yamada's voice echoed from behind her. Whirling around, Natsuki greeted him with a small, proud smile. She had always held him in high regard, as he was like a father figure. Though, as she'd gotten older he had started to slip into the background, only watching over her from the shadows.

That was how she liked it though, she enjoyed her relative freedom; and she knew with Yamada around she would usually be protected from any potential harm. He had his own family to look after, but he was always summoned when ever she was in danger automatically. It was something to do with the bond they had, as he was her 'Guardian Angel' a protector appointed to her from birth. She had briefly pondered why he hadn't appeared when Alyssa attacked her, but she chalked it up to the fact that they didn't actually want to harm each other.

"Thanks," she puffed, hands against her knees as she bent; trying to regain her breath. She peered up at the large, broad shouldered man through her hair. It had been nearly a year since she had last seen him in person. Even though he was bound to her by an unbreakable oath, he was always discreet when looking after her. "How's is Masumi and the kids? Well, I hope."

Yamada Masumi was a gentle, soft spoken woman that cooked the best miso soup Natsuki had ever been privileged to have tasted. She, like Yamada, had previously been a Guardian; though she retired and followed Yamada down to Earth when he took on the position of Natsuki's Guardian Angel. They had two kids; two seven-year old twin girls, and a little boy was on the way.

"Ah, they're all great," Yamada had a fond smile on his face, "I'm actually meant to be picking up some capsicum and apples. Masumi has the oddest cravings. I just thought it would be a good idea to check up on you. I saw your apartment," he frowned, looking concerned. "Were you attacked?"

"Yeah, but it was only Alyssa. Neither of us had killing intent, so that was probably why you weren't summoned. Unless she found a way to get around the Guardian Angel system, but I doubt it." Natsuki shrugged, standing up straight now she had caught her breath.

The Dark-Angel glared over at the person ogling her, a green-haired boy that she knew from school who apparently had a crush on her. Suddenly, she was wishing she had more on then a tube-top and shorts. Though, they were the best to box in. The older, tanned boy looked away, flushing profusely at being caught. Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Well if your fine, I'll be off. I don't really want to be sleeping on the couch again. Pregnant women are so hard to please." Yamada grimaced, looking almost annoyed. His eyes were twinkling with love, though; contradicting his words.

"Alright. See ya around, 'kay? Keep the twins out of trouble. I might pay them a visit sometime soon." Natsuki replied, after she had pulled on a plain, loose white t-shirt. A fond smile of her own formed at her lips as she thought of the two little girls. For some reason, they seemed to love when she came around.

She had no idea why, as she really wasn't that good with kids, but they liked her well enough. Well, if calling her Onee-chan was any consolation, they practically considered her family. The fond smile faltered. She wondered how different things would have turned out between her and Alyssa if she had never had to leave, and their father wasn't who he was.

"Stay safe, kid." Yamada gave her a pat on the shoulder, before he headed in the direction of the dojo's doors. Natsuki hit the showers, but when she was about to leave to go home, Takeda got in her way.

Scowling, Natsuki stopped walking and stared at him as he blushed. "K-konichiwa, Kuga, ano, I was wondering if you would—"

"—get out of my way, moron." she growled cutting him off, her annoyance obvious. Emerald eyes rolled when he blushed even further, looking crestfallen.

The biker sighed, before softening her expression slightly and giving him a serious look. "Takeda," ignoring the way he lit up at the sound of his name, she continued, "I'm not going on a date with you. Not now, not ever. I'm just not interested. At all. Okay?"

The tanned boys face fell again, "Uh, right. I'll see you around, then." Natsuki watched him make a hasty retreat, almost feeling guilty for crushing his hopes. That didn't last long however, and soon enough she was exiting the dojo and heading home.

-(-O-)-

Natsuki pulled on her orange school vest, before flipping her hair. Gazing at her Ducati, she felt odd. It was still strange to come to school alone, as she was so used to picking up Nao every morning and arriving with her, usually late. But now the younger girl had begun riding the bus, to and fro. Natsuki hardly ever saw the snarky spider-girl anymore.

It made her feel unusual. One one hand, it was good not to be responsible for Nao, but then there was the fact that she sometimes enjoyed her company; no matter how sarcastic she was. It almost felt like she was being ditched by her younger sister, who had found new friends and decided hanging around her sibling was 'uncool', but she knew Nao didn't have any new friends; as she was nearly as anti-social Natsuki was herself.

Shrugging, she continued on to school; other more important thoughts rushing through her mind, like the fact that she needed to find a way to get information on the people employed at Fuuka Academy. It had been a few weeks since her chat with Sakomizu, and she still wasn't any closer to her goal.

So lost in her mind, Natsuki paid no attention to her surroundings as she walked along. People stared at her, some admiring, and others merely surprised that the famous, usually absent delinquent was actually as school _early_ for once. It was widely known that most days she normally ended up arriving somewhere during the middle of lunch.

Now inside, Natsuki continued to idly walk along the narrow, people-filled hallways; still distracted with her thoughts. Leather briefcase slung over her shoulder, she absentmindedly fiddled with her keyring. Not going anywhere in particular, the biker took a random turn around a corner, and inadvertently bumped into someone.

"Oi_—_" Natsuki stopped herself from shouting at the person when she realized who it was. The Kaichou. Irritated that the person she'd run into was the infuriating teaser, she groaned. "Watch where you walk." not waiting for the older girl to answer, Natsuki was about to continue on her way, when that annoyingly smooth Kyoto-ben accented voice halted her movement.

"Itai, Natsuki-ikezu." there was a sniffle. "She didn't even stop to apologize." turning, emerald-eyes widened when she saw Shizuru with her hands covering her eyes; shoulders shaking. Panicking, Natsuki's gaze flickered around in alarm. Seeing no other options, the biker repressed a grimace and began attempting to console the crying Seitokaichou.

"Ano, uh. Don't cry, Fujino!" The dark-haired girl exclaimed, looking almost desperate as she heard Shizuru begin to sob. Feeling the glares of nosy onlookers burning into the back of her head, the motorcyclist ran a frustrated hand through her hair. Barely managing to stop herself from stomping her foot, frustrated. "Ah... mou, what can I do to make it up to you?"

The sobbing stopped, and Natsuki shifted her weight uncomfortably as a crimson eye peaked out between Shizuru's fingers. "What is Natsuki willing to do?"

The younger girl was too distressed to see the mischievous twinkle in the Kaichou's eyes. "Anything!" she answered immediately, still half-worried the other girl would burst into tears again. She had never been good with crying people. Natsuki herself hadn't cried for years, not since she was a child; having never let anything or anybody get close enough to hurt her enough to do so.

"Anything-?"

Nodding her head vehemently, she confirmed. "_Yes_. Just stop crying, please!"

"Have lunch with me today," Shizuru stood up straight, pretending to wipe the faux-tears from her cheeks. "I get terribly lonely sitting in the Seitokai room without company. Could Natsuki accompany me?" she tilted her head, purposefully making her eyes water slightly; though she go as far as pouting. That would wait for a later date.

"Ano," Natsuki paused, hesitant; before she nodded, feeling something flutter in her stomach. Great, she was probably getting sick. "... okay."

Shizuru was surprised the other girl actually agreed. She had been expecting her to decline immediately. Unknown to herself, she was giving Natsuki a strange stare, one that was making the younger girl feel uncomfortable again. "Stop looking at me like that." the motorcyclist snapped, a faint tint on red appearing on her cheeks.

Crimson eyes blinked, Shizuru realizing she had been gazing oddly at the younger girl easily managed to regain her composure; a mirthful, teasing smirk flirted with her lips. "Ara, does Natsuki not like me looking at her?" tilting her head, smirk widening Shizuru felt smug at seeing the small dusting of blush that had formed on the bikers cheeks darken.

"I-what? Shut up, you baka!" Shizuru's smirk widened, and she opened her mouth to make another teasing remark, but Natsuki spoke before she could gather the air into her lungs. The biker _didn't_ want to be taunted further. "That's it, I'm leaving." Natsuki stomped off in a random direction, throwing her hands in the air.

Shizuru cupping her hands around her mouth; called out to the other girls rapidly retreating form. "I'll see you at lunch, Na-tsu-ki!"

Many envious eyes bored into Natsuki's back.

"_Shut up_!"

Shizuru smiled happily to herself.

-(-O-)-

Natsuki bit her lip nervously as she stood outside the Seitokai room. For some unknown reason, lost on her, she felt tentative and hesitant to enter. Why, she had no idea. It was so uncharacteristic to act this way. Constantly, she was confident and almost arrogant in the way she interacted with other people. Being straight forward and honest, that was what separated her so much from her deceitful, sly father.

Berating herself for her moronic behavior, Natsuki steeled herself and pushed the door open. Not bothering to know, as that would be what she would usually do. Shizuru's eyes flickered from her computer to her entering form instantly, and the motorcyclist wondered if she was only imagining the way they seemed to light up at her arrival.

"Natsuki." the Kaichou greeted with a smile.

There was a sort of tenderness, in the way she spoke her name. It simultaneously thrilled and frightened the Dark Angel. Leaning her back against the now closed door; she allowed a small smile as their eyes locked. A message passing between them. Natsuki felt stable. Content, warm and safe.

"Shizuru." she put the other girls desk, and moved to get seated.

She felt as if she belonged.

The next hour was spent in comfortable silence. Natsuki lounged, feet propped up against a desk lazily as she ate, her eyes watching Shizuru work on the computer; occasionally taking bites of her own food. Through the windows, she would glance and see students chatting and laughing; couples held hands and cuddled against each other. Rivals argued, and acquaintances waved to each other in mutual respect.

Humanity was a breathtaking thing, Natsuki mused. There was a selfishness in every relationship, and yet there wasn't. To have such a wild scale of intense emotions and thoughts. To love, to hate. It was all fueled by passion. It could make or break a person, and then line was ever so thin. The ugliness that was displayed in humanity only served to heighten its beauty.

In the way a child loved their parents and siblings unconditionally; to the way a bitter enemy could slaughter and massacre in their insanity and yearning for revenge. Such a complex, simplistic thing. It was a contradiction in itself. Impossible to understand, yet perfectly understandable at the same time.

To feel so powerfully—Natsuki shivered, emerald-eyes swiveled to rest on the work-absorbed Kaichou. Who, as though sensing that she was being watched, glanced up to lock gazes with the younger, pondering girl. Intense and smoldering, they stared in silence, before they both reluctantly looked away from each other.

Neither said a word, and the companionable silence was left undisturbed.

Yes, humanity was a pretty, heartbreaking, unfathomable thing. Push and pull, distance and closeness. Fascination swirled in a kaleidoscope of emotion within molten emerald-pools.

Soft, bewitching crimson watched on.

* * *

**End Note: **Hmm, I felt very introspective again. Humanity; you can't escape it, no matter how much you try. Yesterday, I was walking around my hometown, and I passed a little boy being picked on by some older teen, around my age.

I ended up punching the guy and giving him a black-eye. I think he was too embarrassed about the fact that I managed to hurt him to tell anybody. But such is the world, I guess. Can't have good without the bad. I don't condone violence, but honestly this guy deserved it.

Konichiwa - Hello, hi.

Seitokai - Student Council.

Itai - Ouch, or Oww.

Ikezu - Kyoto-ben, roughly meaning 'meanie'.

Baka - Moron, fool, idiot, ect.

Ano - literally means 'umm'

Bento - Like a lunch box you buy from the cafeteria in most Japanese schools. Or a homemade lunch. Consists of rice, fish or meat, and one or more pickled or cooked vegetables. (I'm pretty sure, anyway. I'm not Japanese. Wikipedia xD)

**Review?**


	6. I'm Sorry

Hey guys, sucks to say - I wont be updating any of my stories for a long while; seeing as I've broken my laptop. Parents are pissed, so I don't know when I'll be back on here. My sincere apologies to anyone following my fics, I'll be back as soon as I can - I promise.

-MyViolentDelights.


End file.
